1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage detection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
When a power supply unit, such as a battery of a computer motherboard, cannot supply enough voltage to the computer motherboard, the computer motherboard may not work normally. Therefore, a voltage detecting circuit for detecting voltage level is needed.